


Extraits

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: All I wanted was two 2-3 dialogues nothing more but it ended like this, Angst, Blood, Death, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Please don't ask me what I have even written because I seriously have no idea, Swearing, broken relationship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Just some random snippets of Trevor and you,Trevor Belmont x Male Reader
Relationships: Trevor Belmont x Male Reader, Trevor Belmont/Male Reader, Trevor Belmont/You
Kudos: 15





	1. Small steps to forgiveness

[Name] faced the Catholics, a good meter distance between them. Trevor Belmont next but slightly behind him, whip already in his hand. [Name]'s only weapon was an rather old foil, some rust decoration the sheath. It wouldn't last long anymore, but for this fight it would.  
Just their luck to run into damned church people—who were after his head just because he told the Church to fuck off with their obsession and fanatic fascism—and of course only his luck to run into fucking Trevor Belmont again. An encounter he really wasn't too keen on. He had to tolerate the asshole though, till they fight off the little Church army and could flee at least into the forest.

«Alrighty who wants to die first?» asked [Name] and moved his right foot behind his left, sword gripped tightly and pointed at his enemies.  
One fool run towards them, daggers in each hand and ready to slice or stab them. [Name] was faster though, within just an eye blink he was gone and re-appears behind the fool and with a swift side stroke he be headed the foolish man. Blood splattering everywhere as the man fall to the ground.  
After [Name] appeared in front of Trevor again, ready to take out the next one, all they heard were gaps of shock. 

«What in the name of god are you? The son of the devil?!» asked and elder looking man, voice filled with pure anger, probably the leader of the small gang. [Name] blinked at him, wiping the blood of from his sword and face. He turned to Trevor,

«Did you hear that Trevor? And here I thought Catholics were supposed to be smart, to know everything! Apparently not. Can you believe that Trev? Hah! Quite disappointing.» he scoffed at the end, tracing the hilt of his sword out of boredom. Trevors lips turned upwards just a bit, wanting to answer [Name], decided against it though. It would be the best for the moment if he was more in the background right now, facing [Name]'s wrath and pure pissed anger is not something to take lightheartedly.

«Funny how you of all the people asks me who I am, when it was after all your beloved Church, the oh so holy Catholics, who stigmatised my family and me with that crest. Maybe if I show you remember me.» [Name] took off his overcoat, turned around and lifted up his shirt. 

«You're........you're from the [Surname] family! But that's impossible! They should be all dead by now.» spoke a young boy, probably not older than fourteen. As [Name] turned around again, putting his sword back in its cover and cracking his knuckles. He had that sort of grin on his lips, a grin what could be almost described as bloodlust and merciless killing. There was also a glint in his (e/c) eyes, which told Trevor that the fight would be bloody. 

«See Trev, another proving point that our dear Church is just purely incompetent and dumb. They can't even kill off all their targets correctly! What a real shame, don't cha think so too, you fools?» he laughed a bit and open his arms  
«Come on boys! Here I am, alive and breathing. Now show me how good the Catholics are actually are with fighting.» taunting and provoking was a ugly trait of [Name].

«Kill him! Kill that bastard of the devil!» shouted the elderly man and took a few steps back. Coward. 

[Name] just grinned at them.

~~~~~~~~

The once brown muddy ground of mother earth, was now covered in blood. A sea of blood, organs, limps and bodies. In between the whole mess stood [Name] breathing heavily has he pointed his broken foil—it broke in half during an intense sword battle with an fifteen year old boy, he was good no doubt but [Name] was better.—at the cowardly elder man. He looked so frightening that he almost pitting him.  
Trevor glanced at [Name], who's eyes were filled with so much iciness that Trevor regretted what he had done to him. This wasn't the [Name] he once knew, this wasn't his Husband he was married to. Lizzie was right when she told him that it was his fault.

«Any last words before I send you to hell?» voice devoid of any emotion, the broken sword piece pointed at the mens neck.  
«Please! I beg you! Have mercy with me, please! God wouldn't forgive you, if you were to kill me!» whimpered he out.  
«Hah, as if I would let you live. You know, god also wouldn't forgive you fool-»  
«DIE!» screamed the man, ready to strike his dagger into [Name]'s heart. [Name] was faster though, ramming his broken foil into the mans neck, piercing him with it and sliced his neck from the inside. Be headed him in a cruel way.

~~~~~~~~

Trevor chewed on his lips, night was already approaching and the fireplace just wouldn't work properly. He gave up after the fifth try, sighing in defeat and took place next to [Name]. He notice how [Name] was shivering, his overcoat shredded to pieces after an encounter with an angry bear. Trevor gulped taking his own heavy coat off, pulling [Name] close to him and draping the coat over them both again.  
[Name] laid his head on Trevors shoulder, snuggling just a bit more into his side. Savouring the warmth he so much needed.  
«If you believe I forgive you for what you have done to me, with that act of kindness of yours, than your wrong Belmont.» huffed [Name] out. Trevor chuckled before giving a peck onto [Name]'s head.  
«I know, I know dear, but it's a small step to forgiveness and I thought that maybe we could try again»  
«Perhaps, but your road to my forgiveness is long and I don't think it will ever be the same again.»  
«I know»


	2. Fucked up again

The sudden rainstorm took the trio by surprise, forced them to take shelter under some trees—which really didn't do much for protection. The next village was more than miles away from their current standpoint, leaving them no choice but to wait. Which would mean wasting a good chunk of time and losing the trail of their current target—a human looking demon—. Though they needed some help with the demon, a feisty one. Gave them enough wounds.   
Trevor inhaled the fresh rainy air, rubbing his temples. There was only one person he could ask for help, their holiday castle not far from here. Nearer than that damned village for sure. On the other hand, Trevor wasn't sure if he was welcomed. Not after his little asshole stunt he did again.   
They had no other choice though, if they wanted to beat that demon.

«I know a place, not far from here, where we can take shelter and get some assistance......» said Trevor after a while, nodding towards the way to the village. Without waiting for any answer Trevor started to walk again.

It was already night when they reached the castle, rain still present and pouring down like needles. They were soaked to the bones, drenched with mud and a bit of blood. Nothing new.

«uhh it's the best if I talk, just stay quiet you two and only speak when he ask you directly something» grumbled Trevor out, preparing himself to knock on the heavy wooden door and how to start his request, if he was to open the door.

«It sounds like you have pissed your friend off» comments Alucard but got no answer from the other man. Trevor finally knocked.

The door opens and they came face to face with an servant, a familiar face for Trevor.

«Milord Belmont! I'm so glad you're back, come in come in you and your friends must be cold and soaked. Please give me your coats I will let put them to dry. Milord I believe you still know the way around the castle, yes?» the servant spoke a bit fast and with a kind of accent. 

«It's good to see you again too Elijah» nodded Trevor to an already disappearing Elijah. He mention with a hand sign to his two comrades to follow him.  
Once the three took a seat on either the armchairs or the couch near the chimney , Elijah appeared again—carrying an tray with tea and something to eat. Placing it down onto the table, he now stood next to Trevor—. 

«Say Elijah is [Name] home?» Trevor hoped not, he still had the chance to left. 

«Yes the young lord is indeed home, but he's in no condition to greet you and your friends, Milord.» explains Elijah, while taking a good look which his stern and judgmental eyes at Alucard and Sypha. Trevor wanted to ask why but wasn't able to.

«Elijah! Would you be a dear and prepare another kettle of Tea? And two slices of butter bread please?» a women in her mid twenties walked inside, stopped in her tracks though once she saw Trevor. 

«Of course miss Lizzie,» 

«Thank you Eli, and you! You filthy bastard of an Belmont! What gave you the right to show up?!» asked Lizzy angry, stabbing her index finger into his chest. After saying another word she slapped Trevor right across the face.

«Ok ok, I might have deserved that slap.......but I'm here to ask [Name] for some help-» 

«Forget it Belmont! Lord [Name] is not feeling well to do anything right now and I don't think he will be delighted in the slightest to see your shitty face here. So I would advise to kindly fuck off.» snapped she, ready throw a punch at him. She wouldn't let that filthy Belmont near [Name] again, not as long as she lives. Lizzie glared at the trio, making it clear as daylight that non of them were welcomed.

~~~~~

[Name] opens his eyes once he heard the doors of his chambers being open. Someone heaved him up, against the headboard. It was Elijah.

«Elijah?» asked he groggily, rubbing his eyes a bit not fully awake at the moment. 

«I've brought a new Kettle of Tea and two slices of butter bread, Milord.» hummed Elijah, filling a Cup and gave it to [Name].   
He took a few sips, enjoying the hot soothing liquid down his throat. He hated getting sick, he always felt so weak and vulnerable. A miserable situation.

«Did someone come to visit Elijah? I'm hearing voices downstairs, but I can't remember that I have invited anyone.» 

«Well my young lord, we have indeed a few visitors. Milord Belmont have returned with, I suppose, two of his friends.» explained Elijah already refilling the Tea cup.  
[Name] was quick to get up from his bed, making himself dizzy—not that he cares about it at the moment—when Elijah told him who was downstairs. The asshole is back. That asshole of an fucking Belmont returned. He couldn't believe it, how dare he?!

«My lord, please go back to bed, your still not healthy enough to walk around and-» but his young lord was already out of the room, probably running down the stairs. Elijah just sighed.

Trevor hadn't expected that his [Name] would wear something so daring, a simple white nightgown with laces and only stopped above his (s/c) knees. If it wouldn't be such a complex situation, Trevor surely would have taken [Name] right in front of the Chimney. 

«YOU! How dare you to come back?! After all those years and what you have done to me again! Tell me Trevor fucking Belmont, what no who the fuck gave you the right to come into my castle?! Do us all an favour and take your friends and fuck off!» [Name] raised his voice more and more whenever Trevor took a step towards him, screaming at him till his lungs were crying out for a air and a break. Lizzie has already lead Alucard and Sypha out and into their guest rooms. 

Trevor was quick to catch [Name], once he collapsed due to all the current stress. Lifting him up into his arms, Trevor made his way towards the stairs up to [Name] chambers. Laying him down onto the bed, Trevor walked towards the closet, happy to see that his clothes are still there—which means he wasn't so much hated by his Husband—and took a simple set of white pants and an shirt.   
After having himself stripped off and clad into his night clothes, Trevor took place next to [Name], pulling him softly into his arms and cover them both up. Elijah walked in with a bowl of water and some cloths, wordless putting it down onto the nightstand. 

«Milord Belmont, Miss Lizzie is not amused at your sudden staying. She already rants threats about you.» told Elijah, already at the door. 

«I don't care.» grumbled Trevor and Elijah just chuckled quietly as he closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~

A single candle on his nightstand was the only light source, giving everything a sort of glow. Trevor changed the already warm cloth to an cold one. He was glad that the fever was finally going down.

«........mhm.....Trevor? Why are you........here? Didn't told you-»

«To fuck off? Yeah you did, but what kind of Husband would I be if I wouldn't take care of my sick vulnerable, little adorable husband? You know when I saw you in that nightgown, I wanted to take you right in front of the chimney, just like we did it in that night when I realised how much I have fallen in love with you» murmured he into [Name]s ear and nibbles at his earlobe.   
Trevor trailed then kissed down to the neck and sucked at a few spots, leaving some pretty hickies behind. 

«.......why are you here in the first place?»

«I was in the area and I wanted to ask you for some help, but that can wait a few more days. After all the rain won't stop for a few more days and your getting better is my first priority at the moment now.»

~~~~~~~~

Elijah slammed the door to his young lord chambers open, waking Trevor in the process up. Not his concern at the moment, to busy to pack a bag with only the bare necessities.  
«What is wrong Elijah?» asked Trevor, voice heavy with sleep and still not fully awake. He glanced at [Name] who thankfully was still asleep.

«No time to waste Milord! The castle is burning and under attack, we need to get out as fast as possible!» now that got Trevors attention. He jumped from the bed and changed his clothes in a rush. 

~~~~~~~~

«This is your fault! Your fucking fault!» screamed Lizzie at Trevor with so much hatred that she was ready to break his neck. Elijah took [Name] from Trevor arms into his own, not giving him one single glance. 

«How is that my fault woman?!» screamed he back, not understanding how this was in the slightest his fault.

«You moron! If you haven't showed up than that fucking demon wouldn't have attack us and burned our only home to ashes! And to answer you unspoken question, yes lord [Name]s holiday castle was the only cast left, the only home we had. Thanks to you though, it's gone and we're homeless! So it is your fucking fault!» her once pale face was now red from fuming anger and constant screaming, Elijah feared that miss Lizzie would get an heart attack.  
His throat felt so dry at the moment, that he couldn't form any words anymore and it hurt to even breath. He looked back at the ruins of the castle, this was his doing? Fuck.

«Elijah we're going, we should be able to reach the village around lunch.»

«Yes miss.»

Lizzie glanced one last time at Trevor,  
«If I see your disgusting face one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you. Belmont.» Trevor could faintly hear how Lizzie gently shushed a delirious [Name], tell him that Trevor again fucked up and just left. Which was partly the truth, but still.

But she was right, he did fucked up again.


	3. Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck if I would knew

«HELENA!!» a single word, an name, was being screamed from somewhere within the Castle—echoing through the walls and sounding dangerously near—. Everyone in the hall froze, abruptly stopping their fight. Confusion clearly written on some faces, who wouldn't be when there was an sudden scream from someone unknown. Especially when the only thing being screamed was the name of their Mistress.

Trevor lowered his whip, blinking, glancing from right to left, mouth turning into an frown and furrowed his eyebrows. He knew to who belonged that voice, has heard many different versions of it; be it from anger, sadness, happiness and so on. He heard them all and Trevor was more than anyone confused as to why he was here. 

He didn't want to really know the reasons though, because as far as he could tell, he sounded so fucking pissed that even the walls of the castle seems to quiver under the voice volume. Never a good sign, Trevor knew that all too good—himself had witnessed the brutal force more than once. 

Helena raised an blonde eyebrow, looking expectedly at the Trio before her. The whole council, which stood around them, turned also their head to them. 

«Is that some cavalier of yours to help you in defending me?» asked Helena in a rather nonchalant voice, boredom mixed in as she glanced at her long nails, painted in a scarlet red. 

She suddenly grinned, bared her pure white fangs once she spotted the newcomer. If she was honest with herself, it was kind of a shame that she didn't recognise his voice right away. The voice of her new captured toy. 

Oh she really should have locked him into the cell, instead of his room. 

«I will send you to hell. No, I will personally send you to God's Judgment.» Trevor almost let go of his whip when he saw that it was really [Name]. Voice empty of all emotions and eyes so dead that Trevor got shivers down his spine. What shocked him more though was the whip in [Name]s hand, his Husband was a person who liked to fight either with swords or bare fists. Fighting with a whip was something he didn't expected. 

Another thing what was shocking, was [Name]s appearance; an almost knee length nightgown—white with laces and some golden decorations—his chest seductively shown. A collar around his neck, shackles at his ankles and wrists. Bloody scars littered his complete body. (h/c) disheveled, skin almost sickly pale and body thin like a Helenas. Painted red lips and eyes hollowed. 

To sum it up in a few words, if Trevor didn't knew that this was [Name], he probably would be in someway terrified. Wait? Was that blood pouring from his ears? And eyes? He also could faintly see a trace of blood from his mouth down to his chin. 

What the fuck did happen to him? Who the fuck did this? 

Trevor felt anger rising in his chest.

Helena laughed as if this was just an joke, «Does my lovely toy wants to fight his dear mommy? Me who gave you practically a new life? A bit ungrateful don't you think?» toy? Mommy? In the name of God, what the fuck is going on?

[Name] stepped more into the hall, walking so far till he stood in front of Trevor, Alucard and Sypha. Not sparing them one single glance. Now that Trevor had a good look at [Name]s back, he notice that the family crest—which has been once burnt in a long time ago—has been deeply craved. Still fresh and dripping with blood.

[Name] swung his whip, creating cracks on the stone ground and making a small hole. Some council members took a few steps back, not wanting to feel his wrath. They weren't really scared of his anger, not at all. What they feared was the Crest, the family he belonged to. 

«You fearing the Belmonts, who wouldn't of your kind? But if I were you, I would be terrified of the [Surname]s!» taking a step forward he swung the whip again, the whiplash streaked Helenas cheek and sliced her pale skin, blood dripping down like raindrops. 

Trevor could barley follow the fight between his husband and Helena, they both were way too fast. Though he was impressed by [Name]s fighting skills with the whip, when did he learned that? 

[Name] stood at some point again, arm raised high and Trevors eyes widen—he knew that attack, he himself has used it a few times—shit.

Trevor stretched his arms out, shielding Alucard and Sypha. He took more than one step backwards, pushing them both backwards as well.

«Get down!» said Trevor and could barley escape the whip himself, stone pillars cracked and begun to crumble.

«Milord Belmont! Over here!» called Elijah and waving his hand behind the door from where [Name] had come from. Why was Elijah here? 

«Oi! Dumbass, don't just stand there! Do you have an death wish huh?» and there was Lizzie, friendly as ever. The Trio was quick to run towards the two.

«Could you please explain me what the fuck is happening right now?» Trevor narrowed his eyes at them, wanting answers.

«It's a long story Milord and if we gonna survive the young lords wrath, I will tell you. Now we just should stay hidden and not to get accidentally killed.»

«You will pay for what you have done to me!» whip long forgotten on the ground, almost if not all council members were being wiped out from it. A few could flee and one was being captured by Lizzie and Trevor. 

Both Helena and [Name] looked already beaten enough, but that wouldn't stop them to continue their death fight.

Helena rushing towards him at an inhuman speed but [Name] simply stood there, totally calm. He made and roundhouse kick, successfully hitting her in the face and send her flying into the wall. Trevor was sure he saw a teeth flying, gasping of shock was being heard. Seems as some council members were still alive and watching. 

Helena stood up again, wiping blood of her face and spitting some to the ground. Blond strands of hair falling in her face. Her expression matching that of [Name]s. 

They faced each other, ready to strike the final blow. Helena was panting, holding her left side, trying to stop the blood from oozing out. She gritted her teeth's or what was left of them. Her once loyal council members, who were still alive of course and watching the whole spectacle while hiding, were already whispering about her—judging and scoffing. If Dracula or Carmillia would see her like this, she surely would be a disappointment.

But she was the only one who dared to do it. A proud moment in her life and a moment of everlasting sorrow for him. 

[Name] walked towards Helena, starring into her eyes. With every step he took the ground cracked more and more, as if he was weighting a million of tons. Something was different now, they could tell. Air seemed to surround him, faintly visibly though. He stretched his dominant arm out and Trevor could clearly see the expression of pure fear in Helenas face. 

Helena hands were clasped together, almost in a praying way. Maybe she was praying.

«No wait my dear! Please! Have mercy with me, mercy with your creator, your mommy! I beg you of mercy!» Helena begged, completely terrified. Trevor couldn't understand why. Helena was a overconfident and cocky lady, having no fear and regrets regardless who it was—maybe she feared Dracula, but who wouldn't? So why was she suddenly terrified of [Name]?

«Praying won't save you. Enjoy your staying in Limbo.»

[Name]s hand was now touching Helenas face, he gripped it and with one push slamming her head into the ground. The air which had surrounded him grew into an enormous ball and while she was being slammed into the ground, the air seemed to explode—pushing her further into the earth beneath her—leaving a gigantic hole. 

Trevor saw them and couldn't believe it. Small fangs in [Name]s mouth, his husband has been turned by Helena. 

The Castle begun to shake, crumbling down into pieces. Trevor running towards [Name], who finally collapsed after finally killing Helena and picked him up. 

No honestly, don't ask me because I have seriously no idea what this even is again.


End file.
